NO LIFE
nouvelle pour un ptit concoàurs sur le theme du jeu haha! game over Je viens encore de sortir de l'un de ces rêves... l'un de ces rêves remodelés, transposés... les personnages y apparaissent en pixels assez grossiés dans une facticité qu'on aurait du mal à remettre en question... Je suis parfois l'un de ces personnages qui ont peuplé mon enfance et m'ont enseigné plus de choses qu'un parent. Mon premier souvenir remonte à mes 4 ans où j'ai reçu la Super Ness à noël. On m'abandonnait des jours entiers devant l'écran de télé, la console de jeu faisait office de nounou, les adultes partaient, revenaient, je ne faisais pas attention...''- çà, on n’a pas à se plaindre, ce gamin il est génial ! Y fait pas un bruit et y sait s'occuper tout seul.'' Quand j'angoisse j'ai pris l'habitude de changer de décors; d'époque, de lieu, d’écoulement de temps... autres que ceux que nous partageons sans comprendre au quotidien... Depuis 8 mois je n'ai pas mis les pieds dehors. Ma coloc, accessoirement ma copine, ça dépend de son humeur, se charge des courses et des sermons sur mon comportement "immature et destructeur" ; faut dire je ne fais pas beaucoup d'effort, une douche par mois ce n’est pas jojo... Même moi je trouve que mes odeurs sont un peu fortes... et puis on ne peut plus marcher dans ma chambre: la vaisselle, des mouchoirs, mon linge, ma serviette de bain moisie, des capotes, tous plus cracra l'un que l'autre; des emballages de pizza, des boîtes de conserves qui dégeulent de cendre et de mégots, puis des canettes de bières, la plupart renversées. Il y a à peu près trois mois j'ai essayé de mettre de l'ordre... mais en passant l'aspirateur je lui ai fait gober des trucs trop gros, j'ai voulu l'ouvrir pour retirer ce qui le bouchait, et en tirant trop fort j'ai éventré le sac qui était rempli de poussière et de cheveux. J'ai tout laissé en plan avec cette impression que les choses seraient irréversibles... comme si je ne pourrais plus jamais ranger cette chambre, comme si je ne pourrais plus jamais retourner à la fac, comme si je ne pourrais plus jamais recevoir de coup de fil de mes parents sans mentir, culpabiliser ou pleurer, comme si je ne pourrais plus jamais m'arrêter de jouer. Même si c'est pas glorieux, quand je joue je me sens bien: assis en tailleur, les yeux écarquillés, la crispation automatique de mes lèvres lorsque je fais effectuer un saut au personnage que je contrôle... le contrôle de l'inconnu...un inconnu ou nous disposons des âmes nécessaires à sa découverte; pas comme cette vie ou après une licence-pro nous devrions pouvoir affronter le monde du travail... et devenir "un citoyen actif"... au moins le jeu me procure des outils pour affronter le virtuel, le jeu me donne un but cohérent dont je ne suis pas obligé de changer toutes les semaines comme d'une mission intérim, sous peine de tomber dans l'inactivité. Mais surtout le jeu m'apporte une certaine reconnaissance... Quand je mets pause, et stoppe la partie, je m'ouvre une bière, me cure les doigts de pieds, le nez, ronge mes ongles, ce qui s'est fourré en dessous, la corne qui me déforme les pouces, je coule ma bière, regarde si ma coloc est au salon, lui demande de m'apporter à manger ; quand elle vient me jeter un sandwich au visage, m'enivre de ses gestes, de son index accusateur aussi raide que ses tétons ''- t'es qu'un rebut ! Un vieux dégeulasse !'' Si elle est absente... je dois collecter les croutes de pizza qui trainent à droite à gauche; et j'en profite aussi pour aller m'astiquer sur le net. YouPorn PornTube TubeGalore la même tambouille...il y a ces filles aux noms bizarres : Tania Russof, Michel Wild, Madison Ivy, Delta White... qui se font démettre en toute violence avec des gémissements reposant. Mais elles ont beau donné tous ce qu’elles ont, ça ne m'excite pas, ce que je préfère, ce sont les hentai, ces dessins animés pornographiques japonais. Je m'imprègne de la forme, des couleurs, des mouvements, du couinement des corps, et leur coté fantaisiste me laisse rêveur... Bref passons...Parmi les jeux qui ont meublé mon temps il y a bien eu MINECRAFT un jeu en réseau où la liberté est extrême et les graphismes minimaux. Le personnage ne dispose de rien en début de partie, il doit à l'aide de ses mains récolter des matériaux vulgaires ou nobles, tel que le bois, l’or, puis se forger ou, pour utiliser notre langage se "crafter" des outils pour terrasser les bestiaux qui parsèment le monde. Si on ne veut pas passer ses journées à combattre l'on peut sculpter des statues (certains joueurs deviennent des modélistes acharnés). On peut encore, comme je le fais, construire des villages et leur sous-sol à l'aide de ressources et d'outils.... Pour se rendre utile il faut se spécialiser. Pendant un mois réel, je parcours les souterrains pour relier deux des plus grandes villes du serveur par différentes voies. La première est ferroviaire ; pour creuser le tunnel j'use environ 12 pioches de pierre, 6 pioches de diamants, 8 pelles de fer, 9 de diamants et trois jours réels. Les minerais que je peux trouver, je les donne au village, comme ils nous fournissent largement en nourriture, outils, plantes ou éléments de décors en tous genres. Je pose ensuite des rails tout au long du tunnel … un jour réel. Je suis amené à automatiser ce système complexe, le tout avec des circuits d'alimentation conçus avec des boutons poussoirs, des leviers, et une sorte de poudre conductrice appelée "Red Stone". Les tutoriaux sont nombreux et grisants, l'apprentissage et la réalisation ne prennent qu’une semaine réelle. Il suffit de demander de l'aide sur le tchat’, les joueurs sont serviables et s’ils ne sont pas loin sur la carte, ils viennent filer un coup de main. Puis je relie ces mêmes villes par une seconde voie: un système souterrain aquatique pour ramener des ressources grâce au courant... deux jours réels. Je bosse avec un autres joueur "Kamikazix" créé une machine à monstres, c'est une tour ou l'on attire les bestioles, elles tombent dans une fosse remplie de lave, sont réduites en bouillie, leur dépouille et les trésors qu'elles possédaient tombant dans les sous-sols, tout juste sur mon espèce de tapis roulant d'eau, en partance pour la ville voisine… astucieux non? Moi je ne bosse pas sur les structures extérieures, je préfère me balader dans les cavités souterraines, à explorer ces endroits plein de nappes phréatiques, de poches de magma, ... à la surface j'ai bien une maison mais je n'y vais pas souvent. J'ai des potes: "Mords-Dread" qui fait de l'élevage, j'explique: le jeu fait apparaitre des animaux ; poules, moutons, cochons, vaches, loups, dans des zones qui leurs sont favorables. Mes amis ont appris à créer ces zones appelées spawn avec tant d'espace, tant d'arbres, tant de lumière, en fonction de l'espèce désirée. "Data.error.25.10.89" qui est paysagiste fait pousser des plantes ou des arbres tellement énormes qu'il y construit des maisons, voire des villages... et après tout cela il faudrait revenir à la vie, retourner dans ce monde où tout est préfabriqué, prêt à consommer et où tout employeur nous demandent avant de pouvoir travailler pour eux une formation et un niveau qu'eux-mêmes devraient nous fournir... L’autoformation, oui ! Mais dans trop de secteurs sans l'accès au poste et à la mise en situation, s'auto-former devient impossible. Pas d'accès direct aux machines, au logiciel de traitement, de données, à une clientèle particulière, des trucs capitaux qu'on ne retrouve pas dans les fascicules. Vous pouvez aussi payer des boites de formation, allez-y, la seule chose que vous aurez en plus c'est un joli tampon sur un formulaire qu'on ne vous demandera jamais de montrer. Tant qu’on ne sera pas accompagné par des personnes qui ont le savoir, le savoir qui forme, qui accompagne, qui aide, qui transmet… on est grillé. Dépensez-vous ! Dépensez tout ! Moi pas Quand ma coloc rencontre ses amis, elle me demande de rester dans ma chambre et de jouer avec mon casque pour qu'aucun son ne s'échappe. Quand les gens demandent ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte, vous savez ce qu'elle leur répond ? Que c'est le placard où elle fourre son bordel... pour le jour de l'an elle avait justement invité ses potes pour une "tite teuf", elle m'a proposé par pure politesse, d'inviter mes propres amis, sachant très bien que je ne leur adresse plus la parole. J’ai refusé. Elle m'a proposé de passer la soirée avec eux, j'ai refusé. Elle m'a proposé une bière et le fond d'un paquet de chips qui ne tenait pas dans le saladier qu'elle avait préparé; je les ai pris pour les emmener dans ma chambre avant que les gens n'arrivent, je lui ai fait en avance la bise de bonne année sous un bouquet de gui maigrelet qu’elle avait accroché au-dessus de la table de réveillon, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de vraie plante... une fois dans ma chambre j'ai rejoint mon espace vital matelassé, allumé mon pc, lancé le jeu de rôle en réseau PERFECT WORLD et me suis connecté sur le serveur privé. La soirée s'annonçait bien: les administrateurs avaient prévu un évènement spécial pour les joueurs fidèles: 30% d'expérience supplémentaire de minuit à 6heures du matin durant les combats contre n'importe quelle créature. Un rendez-vous avait été donné, pour faire la fête avant le départ de l'évènement et cela dans différentes capitales selon la race d'appartenance du personnage joué. Pour ma part, j'ai fait la fête à Nami ville d'origine des Thalatans: espèce humanoïde qui a gardé du poisson , la résistance à l'eau ( aussi bien apte à en supporter la pression extérieure sur leur corps, que le vide intérieur généré par le non-renouvellement de l'air dans leurs poumons...) les hostilités commencent: des montures défilent: des libellules, des cygnes géants, des griffons, des raies Manta volantes, des tigres, des chimères, des licornes.... les joueurs qui les montent sont dans leur plus bel équipement, ce sont des vétérans ; leur personnage est monté au taquet (niveau 120 depuis que le jeu a connu une extension. Çà représente environ 400h de jeu et sans flâner en plus). Les autres joueurs lancent des sorts colorés de brasier, d'eau, de vent et de terre pour faire mine d'un feu d'artifice, je les rejoins. Ça m'a fait plaisir de me dire qu'en cette soirée de jour de l'an nous n’étions pas chacun dans notre coin devant notre pc à regarder un spectacle ennuyeux, non, nous étions tous acteurs de la fête. Sauf qu'elle a été entrecoupée par le tintement des verres que les autres buvaient à côté avec leurs cris de joie irritants, et la télé qui braillait le décompte avec la voix d'Arthur... et à tous d'hurler -bonne année ! Pour moi la grande bataille de la soirée commençait alors qu'eux s'essoufflaient déjà et s'apprêtaient à rentrer. Je monte sur mon griffon, je sais qu'il faudra faire vite car des joueurs des quatre coins du monde se précipiteront sur les meilleurs emplacements pour faire de l'expérience, et ce soir je me l’étais dit je passe le niveau 100. Je me dirige volontairement vers des combats difficiles, quitte à y laisser tous mes élixirs ou à y perdre des plumes, il faut que j'évolue. Pour la soirée je me joins a une équipe, et nous rossons, défaisons, terrassons des monstres des heures entières. .. Un peu plus tard, quand ses invités sont partis, ma coloc est passée me voir, elle s'est aventurée jusqu’à mon matelas, m'a serré dans ses bras alors que je tenais encore le clavier sur mes genoux ; j'ai hésité avant de choisir, qui, d'elle ou du clavier, je repousserais. J'ai choisi d'éloigner le clavier… Elle a posé sa tête sur mon torse en sanglotant, et elle s’est endormie comme çà sur moi, j'ai regardé l'écran et là j'ai ressenti du mal être... Moi aussi j'avais des amis avant, mais ils ont continué leurs études; quand ils parlaient de leur journée et surtout quand ils me questionnaient à propos des miennes, je me sentais mal. J'ai bien d'autres types d'amis, mais ils sont virtuels... enfin pas vraiment virtuels, mes meilleurs amis ne sont pas Link, Sonic, Donkey Kong, Mario broth ou Yoshi, mais mes amis je n'en n’ai vu que l'image virtuelle, l'avatar. Je sais qu'ils sont aussi coupé du monde que moi... du moins j'aime le penser. Je sais qu'à peu près à neuf heures du matin, "Subitex 69003" se connecte, qu'à dix heures, "O.P-neglect" se connecte et qu'encore une centaine d'entre eux se connectent. Quand je me suis rendu compte que lire ("un tel" est connecté) me réconfortait... j'ai ressorti mes veilles consoles de salon pour jouer à des jeux en solo... de bons vieux jeux: silent hill, alone in the dark. J’en ai eu marre de me rappeler sans cesse que d'autres gens existaient, avec cette même vie de merde, à essayer de l'oublier et d'en recréer une autre du mieux possible Ce matin, ma coloc rentre dans ma chambre l'air grave, elle me tend mon courrier. C'est bizarre parce que d'habitude c'est elle qui me l'ouvre, le lit et me raconte le contenu si c'est important, mais cette fois elle me le donne, prenant appui sur l'encadrure de la porte pour me faire comprendre qu'elle voulait me voir l'ouvrir. Ce sont deux lettres, une en rapport avec mes demandes de poste en librairie et une autre pour un master-pro qui me plaisait: direction de projets culturels. Je lis, elle me questionne avec des signes de tête ; pour faire bref je résume , "pas les compétences requises". Elle détourne le visage, déçue. J'aurais dû sentir le piège plus tôt; la licence pro est un enseignement de clôture destiné à nous jeter dans le monde du travail, mais se jeter aujourd'hui dans le monde du travail, c'est comme faire un plongeon dans une pataugeoire, çà manque vite de profondeur, on se casse le nez. Elle hésite à refermer la porte de la chambre, puis explose: ''-Écoute, c'était ta dernière chance, moi je me casse, tu te trouves un autre ou une autre coloc , moi j’ai assez donné. Mais comme ça m'étonnerait que tu trouves la motivation, et ben prépare tes cartons et pause le préavis, parce'qu un appart comme çà pour un mec seul qui va bientôt plus toucher ni la bourse, ni les aides, ni quoi que ce soit c'est pas possible tu m'entends ! Je passe mon temps à m’inquiéter pour toi, à essayer d'oublier que tu pourris de l'autre côté de cette porte ; mais tu me bouffes, tu bouffes mon énergie, mon moral, mon ambition...tu fais chier ! ''J'ai rallumé ma console, je ne sais même pas quel jeu tourne, juste en haut à droite de l'écran, clignote : pressez le bouton start pour faire rentrer un autre joueur dans la partie, je regarde le deuxième port de la console, aucune manette n'est branchée, et personne ne risque de venir appuyer sur start… Mais quoi je ne vais quand même pas rester la toute ma vie, à ne plus rien payer, à ne plus me nourrir, à ne pas répondre au téléphone en attendant que les pompiers, le proprio, mes parents ou cette emmerdeuse viennent me trouver... j'aimerais m'aider, mais je n'en ai plus les capacités… Comme je rêvassais, je perds la partie, l'écran affiche "continue ?" et le décompte commence ; je le laisse défiler, les hauts parleurs crachent "game over", je prends mon polochon, je le serre comme s'il s’agissait d’une personne… je pleure. Titre de section Écrivez la deuxième section de votre article ici.